marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 33
- , - , and - . He also mentions his then-recent marriage to Mary Jane Watson in . However, years later, the demon Mephisto erased their marriage from existence in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here, instead of a married couple. As he worries about earning money, he is oblivious to J. Jonah Jameson's tirade about the quality of his photos. To add insult to injury, Peter is complimented for his shows of a battle against Electro where Spider-Man is being blamed for causing damage to a building.Spider-Man battled Electro in or, alternatively, in (in the altered history created by Mephisto). Peter once again finds himself trapped in the endless cycle of taking photos of Spider-Man that ruin his reputation. Seeing what time it is, Peter realizes that he is late to meet Aunt May for dinner. Torn between needing to take pictures and keeping a promise to his aunt, Peter goes to Queen for dinner with May. Later that evening, Peter begins walking to catch a bus back into the city when an ambulance speeds past him. This triggers his spider-sense when suddenly two children run into him. These children are Jacob and Tanya Gibbs, and they tell him that they are taking their mother to Pleasant Ville. Peter brushes off their concerns that they are taking her away to keep her quiet and suggests that they go and visit her. Jacob thinks this is a great idea and takes Tanya home so they can prepare to go see their mother. As Peter continues on his way he hopes the kids will talk to their father about it instead of doing something rash like trying to see their mother this late at night. However, when Peter gets back to his apartment he can't sleep as he keeps thinking of the children he encountered earlier. He tries to convince himself that the situation is none of his business. However, he can't get it out of his man and decides to check out Pleasantville as Spider-Man. At that moment, outside the facility, Jacob and Tanya are on the roof. Jacob has taken his father's gone and is intent on freeing his mother from the facility. They are interrupted by their father who has followed them. Although Tanya is happy to see her father, Jacob is not and points the gun at his father. Jacob blames his father for his mother being taken away and threatens to shoot him. Frank realizes how this situation has forced Jacob to grow up. Hearing his brother threatening to kill his father, Tanya becomes upset, telling him that if he shoots their father, he won't see their mother again. Wanting her mom, Tanya runs to the roof access door and begins pounding on it, setting off the alarm. They are quickly surrounded by guards who call it in. Learning that they are the family of Vicky Gibbs, they call the Mad Dog Ward and are ordered to bring them all down. That's when Spider-Man swings in and knocks out most of the guards. In the confusion, Frank has ran away, and as Jacob explains everything to the wall-crawler, they soon discover that Tanya has been snatched by the last guard standing. The guard threatens to drop the child off the roof if they don't surrender. As Spider-Man tries to think about what to do next, the guard drops the child anyway. Spider-Man swings out and saves her, but he is shot twice in the chest. Landing roughly on the ground, the wall-crawler tells Tanya to run and call the police before collapsing on the ground. This story is in ... | Solicit = Why is the Kingpin's right hand man, the Arranger, having a woman committed to an asylum? And why does it look like Spider-Man's going to join her?! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * *Gibbs Family ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Dr. Hunt Locations: * ** *** *** ** *** **** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in the following comics and books, see references for more info. This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}